This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-257439, filed in Japan on Aug. 28, 2000, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a starting apparatus for an internal combustion engine having a pinion moving mechanism which can reliably perform engagement and disengagement of a pinion of the starting apparatus with respect to a ring gear of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine for an automobile, for example, is typically started by engaging a pinion of a starting apparatus with a ring gear of the internal combustion engine and rotating the pinion with an electric starter motor. In order to smoothly carry out starting, it is necessary to perform meshing and disengagement of the pinion and the ring gear with certainty. An example of an arrangement for engaging a pinion of a starting apparatus with a ring gear of an engine is described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Sho 64-56966. FIG. 6 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view of an example of a starting apparatus disclosed in that publication. In the starting apparatus of FIG. 6, a shaft 1 of an electric motor has a gear 2 mounted thereon for driving a one-way clutch. The one-way clutch includes an outer portion 3, an inner portion 6, and a plurality of rollers 5 which transmit torque between the outer portion 3 and the inner portion 6. The outer portion 3 is equipped with a gear 4 on its outer periphery which engages with the gear 2 mounted on the shaft 1. The inner portion 6 of the one-way clutch is rotatably supported by bearings 7 and 8 mounted in a housing 9.
A pinion shaft 10 is disposed inside the one-way clutch and engages with the inner portion 6 of the clutch through a helical spine 11. A pinion 12 is mounted on the pinion shaft 10 and engages it through a helical spline 13. Helical spline 11 and helical spline 13 spiral in the opposite rotational direction from the direction in which the pinion shaft 10 is rotated by the electric motor (i.e., like a right-hand thread in the example shown in FIG. 6 in which the motor rotates in counterclockwise direction as viewed from the tip of the output shaft), and helical spline 13 has a greater lead angle than helical spline 11. The position of the pinion 12 on the pinion shaft 10 is restricted by a stopper 14 mounted on the pinion shaft 10. A spring 15 for pressing the pinion 12 towards the stopper 14 is disposed between the pinion 12 and a washer 16. A pinion return spring 17 disposed between the inner portion 6 of the clutch and the left end of the pinion shaft 10 urges the pinion shaft 10 and the pinion 12 to the left in the figure. The pinion shaft 10 and the pinion 12 can be shifted to the right in the figure by a shift lever 18 for bringing the pinion 12 into engagement with a ring gear 19 of an unillustrated internal combustion engine.
The starting apparatus of FIG. 6 performs starting operation in the following manner. The shift lever 18 moves the pinion shaft 10 against the force of the pinion return spring 17 towards the ring gear 19, the electric motor is driven to generate a torque limited to a prescribed value, and the pinion shaft 10 and the pinion 12 are driven through the outer portion 3, the rollers 5, and the inner portion 6 of the clutch. The pinion 12 is moved together with the pinion shaft 10 to the right in the figure, and it engages with the ring gear 19. As the pinion shaft 10 and the pinion 12 move to the right, they rotate in accordance with the lead angle of helical spline 11. If the teeth surfaces of the pinion 12 and the ring gear 19 collide without meshing with each other, the spring 15 is deformed by the movement of the pinion shaft 10, so the pinion 12 rotates due to the difference between the lead angles of helical spline 11 and helical spline 13 and completes meshing with the ring gear 19, and with the completion of meshing the electric motor is fully energized and the internal combustion engine is started.
FIGS. 7 and 8 are longitudinal cross-sectional views of another example of a starting apparatus for an internal combustion engine which has been proposed in the past. In this example, a gear 2 which is mounted on a shaft 1 of an electric motor meshes with a gear 21 which is mounted on an output shaft 20. A helical external spline 22 is formed on the output shaft 20. A one-way clutch 23 includes an outer or drive portion 24 which engages with helical spline 22. Torque which is transmitted from the output shaft 20 to the drive portion 24 is transmitted from the drive portion 24 through rollers 25 to an inner or driven portion 26. The driven portion 26 rotates a pinion shaft 27 which is integral with the driven portion 26.
A pinion 29 engages with a straight external spline 28 which is formed on the end of the pinion shaft 27. When the one-way clutch 23 is moved in the axial direction of the pinion shaft 27 by an unillustrated shift lever, the pinion 29 is moved in the axial direction of the pinion shaft 27 while rotating in accordance with the lead angle of helical spline 22, and it engages with an unillustrated ring gear of an engine. A stopper 30 for preventing the pinion 29 from coming off the pinion shaft 27 is mounted on the pinion shaft 27 by a ring 32 in the manner shown in FIG. 8, which is a cross-sectional view of the right end of the pinion shaft 27. A spring 31 presses the pinion 29 towards the stopper 30. Helical spline 22 spirals in the opposite rotational direction from the direction in which the output shaft 20 is rotated by the electric motor.
In the apparatus of FIGS. 7 and 8, when the unillustrated shift lever moves the one-way clutch 23 to the right in FIG. 7, the one-way clutch 23 moves together with the pinion 29 while rotating in accordance with the lead angle of helical spline 22, the pinion 29 engages with the unillustrated ring gear of the engine, and the internal combustion engine is started. If the teeth surfaces of the pinion 29 and the ring gear collide without meshing, the spring 31 is bent by the movement of the pinion shaft 27, the pinion 29 rotates in accordance with the lead angle of helical spline 22 to complete engagement with the ring gear, and when engagement is completed, the electric motor is energized and starts the internal combustion engine.
In the starting apparatus illustrated in FIG. 6, when the pinion 12 is moved in the axial direction of the pinion shaft 10, if the corners of the teeth of the pinion 12 contact the corners of the teeth of the ring gear 19 or a portion of the ring gear 19 which has been damaged during use, when the pinion 12 is further pushed by the shift lever 18, the corners of the pinion 12 bite into the corners or a damaged portion of the ring gear 19, and there are cases in which the pinion 12 cannot rotate in accordance with the lead angle of helical splines 11 or 13. Particularly when the lead angle of helical spline 13 is large, as in the apparatus of FIG. 6, the component of force in the rotational direction with respect to the force in the axial direction is small, so rotation becomes impossible, and there are cases in which meshing of the pinion 12 with the ring gear 19 becomes impossible.
In such a situation, in order to again perform starting operation, if power to the electric motor is turned off, the shift lever 8 returns, and the pinion 12 and the pinion shaft 10 return to their original positions under the pressing force of the pinion return spring 17. This return movement is accompanied by the rotation of the pinion 12 in accordance with the lead angle of helical spline 11 in the same rotational direction as the direction in which the pinion shaft 10 is rotated by the electric motor. Therefore, when, as described above, the corners of the pinion 12 have bit into the corners or a damaged portion of the teeth of the ring gear 19, this rotation becomes impossible, and a locked state takes place in which starting operation and return are both impossible. In the apparatus of FIGS. 7 and 8, the pinion 29 engages with the pinion shaft 27 through the axial spline 28, but the same problem as with the apparatus of FIG. 6 occurs when the corners of the teeth of the pinion 29 have bitten into the corners or a damaged portion of the teeth of the ring gear, and rotation accompanying the lead angle of helical spline 22 cannot take place at the time of return, so both starting operation and return of the starting apparatus to its original state become impossible.
As described above, in the apparatus of FIG. 6, a stopper 14 is provided for preventing the pinion 12 from being pulled off the pinion shaft 10, and in the apparatus of FIGS. 7 and 8, a stopper 30 and a ring 32 are provided at the end of the pinion shaft 27 for the same purposes. During operation of these starting apparatuses, an impact force is applied by the pinion to the stopper 14 or to the stopper 30 and the ring 32. As a result, the stoppers and the ring become worn, and in extreme cases they may fall off the pinion shaft. Particularly in the apparatus of FIG. 6, helical spline 13 is greatly twisted in the opposite rotational direction, so the force which is applied from the pinion 12 to the stopper 14 is large.
The present invention provides a starting apparatus for an internal combustion engine which can prevent the occurrence of a locked state in which a pinion can be neither engaged with nor retracted from a ring gear of an engine.
The present invention also provides a starting apparatus for an internal combustion engine which reduces the wear of a stopper for restricting movement of a pinion.
The present invention additionally provides a starting apparatus for an internal combustion engine having a stopper for restricting movement of a pinion which can be easily installed.
According to one form of the present invention, a starting apparatus for an internal combustion engine includes an output shaft capable of being rotated by an electric motor and having an external helical spline formed thereon. A pinion shaft has an external helical spline formed thereon, with the helical splines having the same lead angle as each other and spiralling in a direction opposite to a direction in which the output shaft is rotated by the motor. A one-way clutch is connected to the output shaft and the pinion shaft to transmit torque from the output shaft to the pinion shaft. A pinion for driving a ring gear of an internal combustion engine engages with the helical spline of the pinion shaft.
The starting apparatus may include a stopper mounted on the end of the pinion shaft for preventing the pinion from coming off and a first spring which presses the pinion towards the stopper. An elastic member may be provided between the pinion and the stopper for maintaining a gap therebetween.
In one preferred embodiment, a projection having a substantially U-shaped plan configuration is provided on the pinion shaft with its closed end of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d being positioned at the end of the pinion shaft and leg portions of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d extending in the axial direction, the U-shaped projections defining grooves between them. The stopper is a ring-shaped member having an inner diameter for receiving in it the projections of the pinion shaft and having an inward projection for being permitted to pass through the groove between the U-shaped projections and to enter into the open end of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d or the between two leg portions of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d on the pinion shaft.